hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
On the Slope of the Cliff, Not One Jutting Rock is Hidden from Sight
On the Slope of the Cliff, Not One Jutting Rock is Hidden from Sight (A'ohe Kio Pohaku Nalo i Ke Alo Pali) is the 4th episode of Season 9 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Jerry accompanies Junior as he escorts a fallen soldier home to Oahu. Also, McGarrett and Danny discover a dead body when they delve into the illegal and highly profitable black market for sand. Plot An attempt to steal sand led to the discovery of a body on tonight’s all-new episode of “Hawaii Five-0”. There was no better place to steal sand than Hawaii. It turns out there are plenty of reasons to steal sand with one of them being that it was a multi-billionaire business. The sand was something that could be sold on the black market because it was in such demand and half of it was used to cut down prices on cement. The other half was something innocuous like someone wanted to replenish a beach somewhere or wanted to use it in art, but either someone was trying to steal it. The perp had had a huge truck of the stuff and the police were on to them because they didn’t have the proper plates. The police would have just pulled this person over and probably have given them a ticket. And so the perp made things difficult on himself when he led the officers on a car chase. The car chase only ended when the perp dumped a whole load of sand right onto the street. The cops hadn’t been able to follow him or move forward with their car and so they were the first to spot the body. They called it in and eventually it was passed to Five-0 because of the crime was clearly a murder. The body had had his face sawed off, his hands bound, and his feet was missing because it was most likely at the bottom of the ocean. So that’s where the body was dumped. The sand thief used a machine to dredge up sand and he inadvertently sucked up the body without knowing that there was a body. And so the team knew they either had to search the whole ocean floor or find the sand thief just to get the location of where the body was dumped. They naturally decided to go with finding the thief. They went to see Kamekona and his family gave them the lead they needed to find the thief. The thief was at a sorting facility and he was so scared of getting caught that he jumped into a pile of sand that was being sorted with sharp blades though McGarrett was also the dumb one that jumped in right after him and so Danny had to save both of their lives. He stopped the machine and got them both out of alive. He then arrested their thief and so the two were able to get a location. They went out on their boat to the location and used sonar to find the feet. Only McGarrett went to get the feet, Danny decided to torture and talked about their friend Duke. Duke had a reinstatement hearing coming up and McGarrett believes he should fight for his job. His job was under threat because his granddaughter had been kidnapped and he had been forced into going along with a criminal scheme. Yet, McGarrett thinks it will all blow over and so he didn’t understand why Duke didn’t want to fight or that the man simply wanted to retire. Duke had been away from the job for a while and he liked being at home. It gave him extra time with his family and so didn’t see a reason to fight for a job he no longer wants. McGarrett said that Duke at least needed to clear his name and so while he was already fighting this-this thing with Duke he didn’t want to also fight with Danny. Danny thought McGarrett was being selfish. He said that McGarrett wanted Duke to stay around for his own reasons and so it wasn’t until McGarrett came back up with the feet that the two men argued. They were fighting over Duke and McGarrett was about to say something when both noticed the feet. The feet very much belonged to a woman and so McGarrett had to go find the correct feet. It turns out they were two victims and both of the victims had the same name. The guy’s feet they had found was actually a transgendered woman who’s name was Kaimi Alana and she had been killed by mistake. The killer had known who he was supposed to go after and he ended up getting the first victim confused with his second. The second Kaimi was married. Her husband was having an affair with her best friend and the husband wanted his wife out of the way. Therefore, he went on Craigslist and hired someone for two thousand dollars to kill his wife yet it took the killer the second time to get it right and so his mistake was what led to his arrest. The police looked into the husband and the husband led them to the contract killer. It was the killer that flipped first and so the team were able to quickly close the case with his help. And so McGarrett went back to Duke’s to try and talk him around when as luck he didn’t have to. He had convinced Duke from their earlier conversation about legacy and so he was going to go with Duke to that hearing. And together they were going to fight. Junior hadn’t been with Five-0 when they closed the case. He had been asked to escort the body of Staff Sgt. Christopher Kalieko home and Jerry had gone with him. And while they had to miss a case because of the death of a soldier, neither of them would have passed up on the chance of paying their last respects. Notes * As U.S. Military Protocol it is very rare that a Lower Rank/Grade U.S. Military Service Member (Escort Officer) accompanies the Deceased U.S. Military Service Member's coffin (Dignified Transfer), unless specifically requested before death--which was the case in this instance. * The trident which Junior is wearing is indicative of being a member of the U.S. Navy SEALS (SEa Air Land). It is also known as a Budweiser. * Juniors dixie cup is worn too far back leading to a horrible salute. * The Hawaiian third gender of Māhū is introduced. * Adam Noshimuri did not seen in this episode. Deaths Death Count Quotes Jerry Ortega: Did you know Detective Williams's former mother-in-law is, like, a super successful author? This one even made The Times best-seller list. Trivia * Despite being credited, Ian Anthony Dale do not appear in this episode. * Combat Air Controller directs the landing and take-off of aircraft, especially in makeshift airfields. It also coordinates the targeting of ordinance from close air support. Cast |- |Nalani Lukela |Laura Mellow |Wife of Sgt. Duke |- |Akela Nakahara |Cidni Romias |Granddaughter of Sgt. Duke |Colonel Bailey |Jennifer Marshall |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Noa Alana |Rey Valentin |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Mrs. Kaliko |Justine McLellan |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Mr. Kaliko |Scott Kekumano |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Malie |Sasha Colby |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Christopher Kaliko |Kainalu Moya |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Commander |Philip Farmer |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Dog Handler |Wayne Silva |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Pallbearer |Jorge Garcia Jr. |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Dover NCO |Martin W. Foster |A man who appears in this episode. References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 9 (2010)